Voyeur
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Desde el punto de vista de una curiosa chica, que no se detiene ante nada para satisfacer su vena pervertida.


**Voyeur**

Resumen: Desde el punto de vista de una curiosa chica, que no se detiene ante nada para satisfacer su vena pervertida.

Clasificación: NC=17

Géneros: General.

Advertencias: Parafilias, Voyerismo=mirar a otros, Lemon.

OºoºoºoºoºoºoºO

El aroma a sudor y cigarro ahogaba hasta los más acostumbrados pulmones. Pero era incitante estar ahí, en medio de todos ellos, en medio de la pista bailando junto a un par de amigos, que no paraban de ver a todos lados para encontrar con quien compartir lo que quedaba de la noche. La música fuerte cargando a todos de energía, mientras los vasos de margarita* y Ron-cola** iban de un lado al otro. En una mesa un grupo de chicos jugaba a la botella, riendo escandalosamente cuando a la pareja que debían molestar en cuestión le tocaba besar a otro. Mi amigo Martín miraba a uno de los chicos de la mesa y yo no pude evitar seguirlo todo el camino hacia los desconocidos. Sabía lo que vendría, pero aun así no pude aguantar mi emoción y mi mente calenturienta se adelantó a los hechos.

Fui indiscreta, lo reconozco, pero cuando los vi caminar en dirección al baño de hombres no pude decir que no a mis instintos y los seguí. Le pregunté a un chico que salía, si había más gente dentro del baño. Me miró con recelo y luego levantando los hombros dijo que sólo dos de los que escapó por que estarían ocupados. Es lo que esperaba. Cuando él se fue yo entré con cuidado. No estaban a la vista, así que seré con pestillo. Los demás ya entenderían el mensaje si trataban de entrar.

Dejé que los jadeos me giraran y me metí al cubículo que estaba al lado de uno donde se veían un par de pies por el espacio que quedaba bajo la puerta.

Soy una pervertida, ¡¿Y qué? ¡Sexo gay, gratis y sin repercusiones para mí! ¿Qué puede ser mejor?

Gracias a lo que fuera, el demonio se interpuso en mi camino y abogó por mí, por que en la delgada pared que daba al cubículo de al lado había un pequeño agujero. Me acerqué a ver pegando mi cara y sentándome en la orilla del inodoro ¿Qué me importaba en ese momento el que no fuera el lugar más higiénico del mundo? Sólo quería ver.

El cabello negro de Martín se movía graciosamente por la felación*** que le hacía a su amante fortuito. El sonido goteante y húmedo me calentó, incluso más que los gemidos del chico. Su cabello lizo y castaño se pegaba a su linda cara. No debía tener más de veinte años. Martín era un asalta cuna, el desgraciado tenía casi treinta. En fin, no esta en mi juzgar, si no espiar.

Martín se puso de pie y besó al chico mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón. Volteó al chico. Fue fuerte. Lo penetró sin esperar nada y el chico se movía de manera brusca hacía atrás. Gemían y se besaban y yo no podía dejar de mirarlos. Eran calientes, y yo estaba más húmeda que nunca. Martín mordía su hombro y luego sacó su pene de su ano y se masturbó hasta manchar la espalda del chico, eso fue lo mejor y yo dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo accionar la cadena sin querer. Me tapé la boca asustada, para que ningún murmullo saliera de mi boca. Y los sentí salir del lugar luego de haberse refrescado en el lavamanos. Tendría que esperar un poco para salir. Cuando lo hice Martín y su furtivo amante ya no estaban juntos y mi amigo volvía a estar con mis demás acompañantes. Me miró y me susurró "¿Lo disfrutaste?". Los colores se me subieron a la cara, pero sólo me reí cuando él lo hizo. Sí, fue una buena noche.

Fin

*: Es un cóctel mexicano hecho con tequila, jugo de limón y Triple sec, generalmente servido con sal sobre los bordes del vaso.

**: Es un cóctel resultante de la mezcla del ron con refresco de cola. En Argentina se lo denomina Cubalibre, en Chile se le denomina roncola, en México se le llama solo cuba y en España se le conoce coloquialmente como cubata.

***: Es una práctica de sexo oral que consiste en chupar, lamer, usar la lengua para generar movimientos circulares en el glande y estimular el pene con la boca y con los labios.


End file.
